Peeling devices are commonly used for peeling fruits and vegetables such as apples, carrots, or potatoes. Some such peeling devices include a handle terminating in a working end having a blade that is axially aligned with or generally parallel to the handle. The blades for such devices are most often in the form of an elongated member having an internal opening with sharpened edges, in which the skin of the item to be peeled is cut by one of the sharpened opening edges, allowing the peel to pass through the internal opening. The sharpened blade edges may be straight, serrated, scalloped, or otherwise formed in order to produce a desired peel trimming or a desired effect on the fruit or vegetable meat after the peel is removed.
In order to use a different type of blade, however, a different peeler must be used. Current vegetable peelers do not allow for the possibility of replacing old dull blades or exchanging a serrated or scalloped blade for a straight blade.